We Can Work It Out
by NoScopedn00b
Summary: After the death of her first love Sasuke, Sakura decides to visit his tomb before moving on. This is my first songfic, so no flames please! SasuSaku


**Author's Notes:** Hello everybody! This is going to be my first songfic, and the only thing I ask is for you to be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, nor this song. All I have going for me are a bag of chips and a pocket full of dreams.

Key: blahblah—speaking

_Blahblah—_singing

* * *

"Sasuke, why did you have to leave?" With tears filled in her eyes, Sakura sat down next to the grave that marked the end of the Uchiha clan. She had been there the whole day, and it was almost midnight.

_Try to see it my way,_

_Do I have to keep talking till I can't go on?_

"We could have had everything… Was power all you really wanted? What about LOVE? THINGS THAT ACTUALLY MATTER?" Sakura was delusional now, yelling as if her former love could actually hear her.

_While you see it your way,_

_Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone._

Sakura knelt down, her knees literally crushing the dirt beneath them. With a look of pure defeat in her emerald green eyes, she began berating herself.

_We can work it out._

_We can work it out._

"If only I had been stronger… This would never have happened." Sakura wiped the tears from her bloodshot eyes. "Why do I have to be so DAMNED WEAK?!"

_Think of what you're saying,_

_You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright_

"Sakura-chan, you are NOT weak," said a voice that came from behind Sakura. It was the one and only Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha.

"Of course I-I'm useless," muttered Sakura while still sniffling.

_Think of what I'm saying,_

_We can work it out and get it straight, or say good-night._

"Don't say such stupid things! I trained you myself; there's no way in the seven hells you are useless."

These comforting words had their desired effect. Sakura looked up at her sensei with what seemed like hope in her young eyes.

_We can work it out. _

_We can work it out._

"Do you really think so Tsunade-sensei?" Thinking to herself, Sakura also added, _'if one of the legendary Sannin thinks I'm not useless, then there must be more than a grain of truth in it.'_

"You just have to promise me one thing Sakura." The normally angry Hokage's tone dropped to what seemed like something that resembled care. "You mustn't dwell on the past. What is done is done and has been done for a reason. Now please, go home and get some sleep."

_Life is very short, and there's no time,  
For fussing and fighting, my friend,_

_I have always thought that it's a crime_

Sakura's eyes immediately became wet with tears. It was clear she was not ready to let go of the past just yet. Sasuke, after all, was her first love.

"How can you say that?" whispered Sakura hoarsely. "How can I do that? I-I loved him. I can't just let that feeling go."

_So I will ask you once again.  
Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong_

Tsunade was losing her apprentice. Sighing inwardly, Tsunade spoke under her breath, "Sakura, death is always hard to deal with, especially with loved ones." Pictures of Nawaki and Dan flashed through her mind, but the now hardened Tsunade shook them off as quickly as they had come.

_While you see your way,  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long._

Sakura was hysterical now. "Tsunade-sensei! I WILL NOT let go of my memories, my emotions of him. Just because you have found a way to forget does not mean I can too. Please, leave me alone."

Tsunade was visibly taken aback. Sakura had never lashed out against her, in training or in her personal life. Seeing such a stable girl go out of her way to insult her teacher was just too much.

_Life is very short, and there's no time,  
For fussing and fighting, my friend,  
I have always thought that it's a crime_

"Sakura-chan! We are leaving this place now!" Tsunade had clearly had enough, and she was going to force Sakura to leave one way or another.

Instead of putting up a fight, Sakura again slipped into a dangerous depression. Looking up at the skies as if to search for Sasuke, she whispered "even in death you don't want me…" Her eyes welled up again, threatening to unleash a flood. Instead, Sakura yelled out, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?"

_So I will ask you once again.  
Try to see it my way_

_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong_

Seeing her apprentice on the verge of tears yet again, Tsunade decided to back off. She had been the same exact way after both Nawaki's and Dan's deaths. She too had wanted to be alone, not wanting to let go of the happy memories that they all had shared together.

"Very well." Sakura's ears and eyes again turned their attention to Tsunade. "I understand." With that, she departed, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

_While you see it your way,  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long. _

Again left by herself, Sakura didn't know what to do. She had already prayed to the heavens for Sasuke, and she had even tried speaking to him.

BONG-BONG-BONG

The evening bell of Konoha interrupted the pink-haired girl's thoughts. Visions of sleep quickly filled her head, removing all others of Sasuke.

"No," Sakura said aloud. "I am not leaving, not now and not ever. I'm with you, Sasuke, forever."

Sakura was finally feeling the effects of sleep deprivation. Lying down comfortably next to her love's gravestone, Sakura fell into a deep sleep with memories of Sasuke dancing throughout her dreams.

_We can work it out. _

_We can work it out._

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Now, please r&r! You don't want me to stop writing do you "does puppy-dog eyes"? 


End file.
